I Found You: In The Darkest Hour
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: She ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms. Catching him off surprise.He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair. Taking in her smell."I missed you so much". She whispered, choking on her tears."I missed you alot". He repied, kissing her firmly on her lips."Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take but by the moments take our breath away."


**Hola! I am back with another one shot! Another one shot in the series of I found you. Don't forget to check out my other one-shot I Found You: In The Pouring Rain. c: **

* * *

_"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take but by the moments take our breath away."_

* * *

Putting his gun away in his belt, he walked out of the FBI Building. It was time to head to his house now.

It was just a house. Not a home. Just a house.

Dark sky. Moon up high, shining. The blanket of stars twinkling.

He found it amusing how people wished upon a star. The star was dead, just like their dreams. Yeah, thats harsh, but its true.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he remembered.

_0o0o0_

_His hands found hers, as he wrapped his fingers around hers. Intertwining their hands together, they looked up at the stars. _

_"Its beautiful isn't it?". She asked fascinated by the sky. Unable to take her eyes of the shining stars._

_He turned his head and looked at her. Seeing the smile on her face, he couldn't help but smiling._

_"Yeah, the sights beautiful". He answered back, not even glancing at the stars. _

_She turned to look at him, as their eyes met. She realised, the only thing he was looking at, was her. _

_They both leaned into each other, and he captured his lips with hers. Stealing their breath's away. _

_0o0o0_

He made his way towards his car as he walked down the path covered with snow.

_0o0o0_

_"FANG!". She screamed running away from him, as he aimed another snowball at her. _

_"MAX!". He screamed back, trying to imitate her voice. They both laughed as she ran away from him. _

_Finding herself lost in a forest, she stopped, looking around for any sight of him. _

_A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled into a muscular body. She squealed in surprise._

_He pulled her into him, and spun her around as held her from the back with one hand. As his other hand reached out and rubbed snow into her face._

_0o0o0_

He couldn't help but smiling at the memory.

Vanilla with a mixture of roses. Max. He stopped in his tracks. It was Max. He could smell her. Her scent.

How was that possible? He hadn't seen her since 8 years ago. The worst day of his life. The day she was taken away from him.

The day she moved...across the world.

"Fang?". It was her.

He turned around, to see her figure standing about 5 metres away from him.

"Max? Is that you?". He asked.

She ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms. Catching him off surprise, he went slightly off balance before catching his steps, and balanced himself. He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair. Taking in her smell.

"I missed you so much". She whispered, choking on her tears.

"I missed you alot". He repied, kissing her firmly on her lips.

"I...never...thought,...I...would...see...you...ag ain". He said between the kisses.

"They wouldn't let me come back. I couldn't call you or anyone!". She said as she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, its okay now. You're here with me. Thats all that matters. You found me. Its okay now. I won't let them take you back". He promised her.

_Feeling content, wrapped in each others arms, the missing puzzles clicked into their places. Every minute held its own importance. Every moment stole their breath away. He couldn't believe it. She found her way back. She had found him. In the darkest hour. He wouldn't let those bastards get her again. This time, even if it meant taking lives. _

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Total Shit? Critical response is appreciated. Please Review and tell me what you think c: **

* * *

_0o0o0 "Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take but by the moments take our breath away." 0o0o0_


End file.
